Talk:Bloody Rose/@comment-180.194.246.142-20111203032010
Bloody Rose Edit Comments7 291PAGES ON THIS WIKI The Bloody Rose is a magical anti-vampire handgun used to kill vampires, currently carried by Zero Kiryu. It was first given to him by Kaien Cross as a weapon to defend himself. Like all anti-vampire weapons, it cannot harm humans. Contents show AppearanceEdit On the sides it is etched with the words "Crossing" and "Bloody Rose" and along the top are the words "Crossing Danger". Bloody Rose is an original styled gun with many unique elements. Real world gun models that come close to resembling Bloody Rose are the Colt 1911 extra long slide (267mm), and the Desert Eagle. The Bloody Rose is often seen with a chain that is attached to Zero's uniform. At times though he removes the chain so he can wield the gun freely. Blood Tip Bullets are only shown in the anime. TransformationEdit Following Zero's completion of the fragment (after he drank Ichiru's blood and acquired the full amount of power as a vampire hunter), the Bloody Rose morphs and becomes a part of his body, allowing him to control metallic thorny vines. The Bloody Rose pulls its strength from Zero by feeding off Zero's blood, draining him. The Bloody Rose appears to have its own consciousness and will not always cooperate with Zero, as Kaname Kuran manages to persuade it to back down when Zero attempts to attack him. Kaname reminds the gun who he is, but Zero regains control. Though we have never seen it react to Zero, the Bloody Rose rejects Yuki when she attempts to pull it from Zero's grasp. OriginEdit In the second arc, it is revealed that Hunter weapons are all made from a special metal. The metal was created by The Hooded Woman, a progenitor of the vampire race. Her goal was to help the humans fight back against the vampires. Her blood was given to a group of humans who wanted to fight. Those who survived drinking her blood became the Hunters. She then threw her heart into a vat of molten metal. This metal is what powers all Hunter weapons. The consciousness in Bloody Rose is revealed to be the Hooded Woman herself. PowersEdit It shoots off a symbol that is etched into the gun that can only harm vampires. Though the Bloody Rose is a magical weapon, it can still be loaded with normal bullets, however Zero uses a different gun for target practice on normal targets. TriviaEdit On the cover of volume 1, Yuki wields the Bloody Rose with its chain wrapped around her arm. In the first arc, Zero only carried the Bloody Rose when he was in uniform as a school guardian. In the second arc, he is employed as a Hunter and carries Bloody Rose at all times. Kaname was shown in ancient times, 10,000 years ago, with both Bloody Rose and Yuki's weapon Artemis. It seems bizarre an anicent weapon would look like a modern firearm. But Vampire Knight is post-apocalyptic. The world was destroyed by climate change, so thier ancient times appears to be the time period we are in now. The Bloody Rose in the anime seems shorter than in the manga. QuestionsEdit Does the Bloody Rose have magical bullets or does it not normally require anything? How does the bloody rose gun drain Zeros blood to have its effects take place? Did Kaien Cross use the Bloody Rose in the past to kill vampires? See moreEdit Bloody Rose/Image gallery Read more Hunter bracelet The hunter tattoo has multiple purposes. The tattoo is of the Hunter symbol, which bears similarity Vampire tattoo Resin Rose Category: Items Add category Showing 6 most recent 7 comments Anonymous User Log in? One here There ? 20 days ago by Sev4 Reply hey all 20 days ago by Sev4 Reply hi man need DOWNL OAD 26 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply i think that the bloody rose looks morel like the Western Arms SCW Ver. 3 AMT HardBaller (Long Slide) September 23 by A Wikia contributor Reply Western Arms SCW Ver. 3 AMT HardBaller (Long Slide) got cut off -_- September 23 by A Wikia contributor To answer the 1st question: There are specially designed bullets which can kill vampires, but do not harm humans when shot at them. There can also be normal bullets which Zero uses as shooting practice. However - in order to harm and kill a vampire, they must use the specially designed bullets. July 7 by Tsuminohime Reply to answer the 2nd question: because the bloody rose has thorn-covered vines which wrap around zero's entire arm and torso and must therefore cause damage (i.e. cuts) and thus , absorb his blood. July 6 by EnlgishDWfan Reply External Sponsor Links Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Add a Photo 1,491PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photosSee more > Recent Wiki Activity Yuki & Zero edited by EtherealLady 19 hours ago Yuki & Kaname edited by EtherealLady 19 hours ago Zero Kiryu edited by EtherealLady 19 hours ago Yuki Kuran edited by EtherealLady 20 hours ago See more > Live! Vampire Knight Wiki Chat Who's here (4) Join the Chat More from Park Pedia Everything you wanted to know about Jurassic Park See more... X-Men Movies Wiki What's your favorite X-Men film? See more... Homeland Wiki Claire Danes in Homeland See more... Random Wiki